


Crushes to Deep Kisses

by SyntheticDNA



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, miragehound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticDNA/pseuds/SyntheticDNA
Summary: Mirage was always a flirt. He would flirt with ANYTHING he saw. If it breathed, he flirted with it. So it was unexpected when one of his attempts was actually successful in seducing a certain Hound.—this is a one shot that starts when mirage is legitimately confessing to hound. enjoy!





	Crushes to Deep Kisses

Mirage had known the Hound for quite some time now. The two of them have gotten close very quickly. What started as an atypical partnership, quickly bloomed into something more meaningful. More romantic. They had both expressed their feelings for each other, given that it took Hound much longer. Mirage didn’t seem to mind. He understood that this was a first for the hunter. That never stopped Mirage from being an absolute flirt. Hound always found it amusing too when Mirage seemed to stumble over his words whenever he got nervous. Only Bloodhound could make Mirage so nervous like that.

 

It had all started one night after a particularly scary match. The two of them could’ve died, easily. But they helped each other out. Bloodhound claimed that the allfather had a hand in this, wanting them to continue their journey and blah blah blah. Mirage was only half listening when they was talking. Mostly because he was too tired from loosing so much blood. But after all was over, the two of them bounced back and decided to head over to a local bar. The cracks in the wood at the bar made it feel that much more authentic and the smell of alcohol that never left the air. Hound wasn’t drinking that night. They didn’t want to. Not after that. Plus, they couldn’t quite figure out why it had scared them so much to see Mirage on the brink of death. That was until Mirage started talking with slurred words.

 

“I really like you Hound.”

 

Those were the words that stuck out the most to the hunter. They couldn’t quite focus on anything else the illusionist had said. It felt like it was underlined, highlighted and printed in bold letters. There was no escaping such a blunt expression of feelings. Hound was taken aback from the confession, not quite sure what to say. Mirage was still half conscious, so hearing the silence was a little scary. Especially since Hound made it so hard to read them. Mirage could never figure out what they were thinking, and he thought that’s what made this so much fun for him. He thought that’s what attracted him to Hound. They were such a hard catch.

 

Hound finally decided to part their lips, after taking an extensive few seconds to think about what they wanted to say. The mask they wore seemed to tilt ever so slightly more in Mirage’s direction.

 

“I find your company most pleasing to me too, Elliott.” He spoke in a soft tone not always heard by the hunter.

 

Elliott. _Elliott_. They called Mirage, Elliott and Mirage was trying not to die on the spot. Was that their way of saying they liked Mirage too? Wait is that- oh my god that’s fog on their mask. They were getting a little embarrassed for letting those words slip from their lips. It was unexpected for the both of them.

 

The rest of the night was spent holding hands with light touches. Mirage could tell this was all new to the Hound and he didn’t want to make them uncomfortable. But they had agreed to be romantic partners. This was a very new experience for Hound, but they didn’t seem to mind it all too much. They hoped, in the back of their mind, that this would work out. That they could have someone to confide in. That was something they desperately needed, but not something they were actively thinking about. Could

Mirage be the one?

 

———————————————————————————

 

Time passes and the two partners are more in love than anyone could ever imagine. Hound has gotten over some of their fear of expressing their emotions, but there’s always the one roadblock that’s been there since the beginning. Their mask. Mirage wanted to be able to see them. To take them all in. He was getting a little selfish. At least, that’s what he thought it was. He thought he was being selfish by wanting to see who Hound was under the mask. Cuddles and sweet kisses can only go so far. No doubt that Mirage would love them, even if they never shared what they truly looked like or their name, but it was a dream of his.

 

Hound had gotten home from a particularly stressful mission and they wanted comfort. They wanted _their_ person. Elliott. They shot Elliott a message to head on over and sure enough, the taller male was standing at the door. Without many exchange of words, Hound led the two of them to sit down and they immediately seemed to curl up to their Elliott.

 

“Hard day today baby?” Elliott said softly. He was imagining running his hands through Hound’s hair to help comfort them. But he wouldn’t voice those thoughts quite yet.

 

Hound just gave him a nod. For once in their life, they wanted the mask off. They wanted to relax without it. Today was hard. They wanted to forget they were Bloodhound for a while. They wanted to forget they were the allfather’s chosen hunter. They would follow the allfather to the end, but it was tough. Today was one of the few days where they were especially vulnerable. Only Elliott had seen them like this. Only Elliott they would trust in this state of mind.

 

“I want to take off my mask.” Hound suddenly seemed to say. It just seemed to slip off their lips like butter. It was unexpected for the both of them.

 

Elliott immediately wanted to jump and say for them to take it off. He wanted to see them. But he had to remember he had to respect the wishes of Hound. So he said,

“It’s up to you. I surely wouldn’t mind seeing my babydoll’s face, this is a safe space. But I understand if you’re nervous.” He let his tone flutter from being flirty, to serious. He wanted to keep the mood light, but also reassure that this would be a safer space for the hunter.

 

Hound nodded and got off of Elliott. They took a deep breath. Were they really doing this? They decided to stand up to leave to go into their bedroom so they can take off all their extra equipment. They didn’t want any of it on right now. None of it. So that left them in their typical jacket and pants, but not so much armor and patting. Then the last part. The mask. Hound first took off the hat, then slowly started to unhook everything. When they were done, they were left with themselves. The hunter was so nervous for the reaction Elliott would have. Their hands were, for the first time in ages, actually shaky.

 

They couldn’t hide in their room forever. The hunter eventually made their way to the main room Elliott was sitting down in and stood in the hallway for a moment in the shadows, before they stepped out more into the room for Elliott to see them.

 

Elliott was in awe. His jaw had been left ajar from seeing them for the first time. They...were beautiful. Everything Elliott could’ve imagined them to be. Meanwhile, Hound felt like they were sweating through their clothing when in fact, they weren’t sweating at all. Elliott slowly stood up and walked over to them and placed a loving hand on their cheek. He gently traced the various scar markings along their face and he gave them a kind smile. Hound was frozen in place from the sweet touches, before tears starting to well up in their eyes. Hound leaned into Elliot’s soft touches and sniffled quietly. Elliott chuckled.

 

“Hey...don’t cry...” His feather like voice rang quietly. He placed a soft kiss on their forehead. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Sob. Hound wasn’t a crier. But to see Elliott not mind their appearance made their night. Maybe the next couple of months. Because they’ve never shown anyone before. The hunter eventually wrapped their arms around Elliott and pulled him into a tight hug, placing their head in his chest. They let themselves cry and Elliott was there to rub their back and play with their hair to try to be as comforting as possible. Hound liked it.

 

Eventually, they were able to collect themself and they looked up at Elliott and he flashed his typical flirty grin. That got hound to smile, something Elliott couldn’t see either. This day kept getting better and better.

 

“This is the part where I kiss you right?” Elliott teased the hunter. He didn’t think they would actually want to right now. Especially with all of this going on. It was a big leap Hound had taken tonight. He didn’t want to make them more uncomfortable. Which is why the next response was unexpected.

 

“Yes, I believe it is.” They flirted back for once and that made Elliott’s heart swell in his chest. He seemed to freeze, unable to articulate the next few sentences. Hound decided to take the initiative. They kissed Elliott.

 

Elliott was even more taken aback by the action, but immediately relaxed. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was just as magical as he predicted. If not, more. He gently wrapped his arms around Bloodhound’s waist and pulled them closer ever so slightly. Their lips moved in sync, perfect for each other. Hound had never felt anything like this before. This was...amazing. They didn’t want to pull back, but they had to remember that breathing was a bodily fun took that had to be paid attention too as well.They let the magical moment last as long as possible before they had to stop to breathe. Hound’s eyes fluttered open to meet Elliott’s. Elliott’s features stretched into a wide smile.

 

“I think I love you.” He blurted out. As soon as that slipped from his lips, his face flushed red. He was about to open his mouth to stammer about how it was okay if Bloodhound didn’t feel the same, but Hound caught the vibe and placed a finger to Elliott’s lips.

 

“I feel the same way.” They spoke softly. “I’m not good at expressing myself, but I know I love you too.” They spoke some more, which was unlike them sometimes. They usually liked short answers. Only for Elliott did they elaborate and talk more freely. Elliott found himself smiling like a dumbass and caught Hound in another kiss. Needless to say, the two had a very fine evening with each other. Never before had either felt closer to the other than that moment. They wouldn’t trade what they had for anything.


End file.
